Harry Potter and Fairytales
by Jimbotron96
Summary: Henry Mills needs help in convincing his birth mother in believing in magic so she can break the curse of Storybrooke. Could the Harry Potter be just the help he needs in getting her to believe before the Evil Queen is onto him? Harry has never dealt with anything like this before.
1. Entering StoryBrooke

**Harry Potter and Fairytales**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon A Time**

**Entering StoryBrooke**

**During Season 1 of Once**

**12 years after Deathly Hallows**

**Epilogue never happened**

"What are you on about Hermione. How can I find the town, their is no indication that it exists"? Harry asks in his cellphone as he was driving down a dark road in Maine.

"Harry, I am telling you it's there. Just look for a ten year old boy named Henry Mills. He said that he's right outside the town. You got to be there at noon and he'll let you in". Hermione replied back.

"I get it but something weird is going on here Hermione. How did this Henry Mills get in touch and how did he know about me and How does an entire town get cursed"? Harry asked as he was driving.

"I'm not sure Harry. I feel very weird about this too. He reached out by delivering a letter to me using a normal looking bird. I'm not sure how he knew the way we deliver letters but he kept saying a town was cursed and that he believed that Harry Potter was needed to break it. When he kept on pushing, he told me where it was. He doesn't seem like he's lying Harry". Hermione argued back at Harry.

"Damn it! Alright but I'm guessing you did some research on the town".

"Well yes but that's the thing Harry, I've looked into it but the town doesn't exist on any map or satellite". Hermione whispered into the phone.

"Seriously! How does this kid live in a town that has nothing. Like it doesn't exist"! Harry said back.

"I don't think it doesn't exist Harry. I found a muggle article from the 80s about a young boy who claims his father was taken by the Mayor of the same town you're looking for. He told the police officers that he and his father was camping out in a forest in the middle of nowhere when a electrical storm hit the campsite. The next morning afterwards, they were in a small area of a town that wasn't there before. It was as if the town appeared there during the night".

Harry continued driving but he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Hermione continued, "The boy claims that they went into the town and stayed their for a few days while their truck was being tended to by a mechanic. They had lunch with the Mayor one night but when they tried to leave the next day, the father said that the Mayor was using some sort of magic and made the sheriff arrest the boy's father for drunk driving. The boy and his father tried to escape, but they were chased and the mayor and sheriff. When they got to the city line, the sheriff cut them off and captured the boy's father, forcing him into his vehicle. The boy ran away, but not before the mayor attempted to convince the boy to stay with them and that's not even the most interesting part".

"**Merlin! This case is weird!****"** Harry said in his mind as he was soaking up the story that Hermione was reading to him.

"All that other stuff wasn't interesting"? Harry joked. Despite his attempt at humor, Harry was still weirded out by this case. It was a new one even for an veteran Ex-Auror like him who's been on cases in both magical and muggle worlds for many years. He eventually quit the Ministry after 12 years of cases. He was getting tired of the endless bureaucracy and bigotry of the Ministry. Even after defeating Voldemort, it was still hard to flush all pure-blood fanatics out. Harry now operates as a freelance private investigator, solving cases in both worlds. Hermione still remained at the Ministry, still working to change the government views with the help it's Minister: Kingsley Shacklebolt. Despite leaving, Harry and Hermione's friendship still remained as strong as ever as they both agreed that Harry operates best when the press and idiotic pure-bloods weren't breathing down his neck. She even sent a case his way every now and then when no one else could solve.

Hermione laughed and continued, "When the boy finally found the police and told them his story, they took him back to the place where the town was claimed to be but they found nothing. There was no buildings or anything resembling a town. They found only a road surrounded by forest. Just like when the boy and his father first arrived".

Harry sighed, knowing where this story was going. He said, "Let me guess, The officers dismissed him as crazy and closed the case".

Hermione replied, "You got it. The only way how I found this article in the first place is because some weird muggle conspiracy theorists that owned a newspaper liked it and picked it up when the kid got older and wouldn't stop talking about it".

Harry took a moment to collect himself and asked his best friend, "So how do you reckon that a ten year old kid named Henry Mills is connected to all this"?

"I honestly wish I knew Harry but that's why you need to take a look. I wish I was there with you but the Ministry is keeping occupied over here. The Minister is very worried about this, About the idea that ordinary people know about you".

Harry sighed, "It's alright. I'll just keep driving until I see the kid. What's the town's name anyway".

Hermione sighed, "It's called StoryBrooke".

Harry snorted, "Storybrooke! Seriously"!

"This isn't a joke Harry. We have no clue what's actually there. You're walking into unknown territory here. Be careful, try not to do anything stupid".

Harry laughed, "That's gonna be hard to do but don't worry Hermione, I'll be careful.

"Good luck Harry. Let me know what you find". Hermione said before they both hung up.

Harry put his phone back on his pocket and accelerated his speed as he listened to his favorite classic rock station

"Alright Henry, where the bloody hell are you"?

**Authors Notes: Hope you guys like this. Let me know what you think. This is post war Harry so he's more mature, wiser, and more skilled at his job but he's still impulsive and has the same saving people thing from the series. I also have no idea what kind of music Harry likes so I went with classic rock. Also, who would you want Harry to pair up with from Once Upon a Time.**


	2. Learning About The Curse

**Harry Potter and Fairytales**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Once Upon a Time.**

**Learning About The Curse**

Harry was getting restless, He knew to trust Hermione but he couldn't help but feel that he would never find StoryBrooke but he kept on going faster as he was glancing at his maps but he finally noticed a small figure on the side of the road, waving at him. It was a young boy and he looked like that he was expecting Harry. Harry decided to approach this carefully. He slowed down and stopped. He got out of the car and looked at the boy.

"What are you doing out here on the side of the road kid". Harry asked curiously.

"Harry Potter"? The boy cocked his head, studying the tall man in front of him.

Harry's eyes widened and sighed, "I take it you're Henry Mills".

Henry's face lit up and he smiled when he spotted the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead, "You made it! I've been waiting here for about 7 minutes. I was expecting you to come in with your flying motorcycle but this makes more sense. We better get going now".

Henry proceeded to place his book and bag in Harry's car. Harry took a moment and said, "Slow down mate. I need more information. How do you know about me".

Henry took out a book from his bag and showed it to Harry. Harry almost jumped after reading the title: **Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone**

"Someone wrote your story in a series of seven books and somehow it ended in the town for me to find. Not sure how it got there but I believe You're meant to be here to help me break the curse".

Harry sighed in frustration and Henry almost thought Harry muttered something like, "_Bloody Skeeter_".

Harry sighed, "Alright kid, get in and tell me about this curse".

"It's about getting my Mom to believe in it. This book is the town's history". Henry said as he took out another book from his bag.

Harry glanced at it and read the title:**Once Upon A Time**_._

Harry said in a confused tone, "Fairytales are the town's history"?

"Except their true. Everything in this book actually happened".

Harry thought, **"_That's quite a claim_".**

Henry continued, "Their all from another world. They were sent here through the curse that was cast by the Evil Queen to ruin everyone's happy endings. Most of all Snow White's. The curse makes time stand still and the people don't remember their real identities. They basically have been living the same life for 28 years".

Harry stared at the boy in shock. The 29 year old Ex-Auror has seen a lot of crazy things but this really took the cake for him, "The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here"?

"Yeah, and now their trapped". Henry was growing impatient. He imagined that Emma was looking for him by now.

"If that's true then why doesn't everyone just leave if it's so miserable over here".

Henry sighed, "They can't, if they tried then bad things will happen to them".

**"**_**Well that's ominous"**. _Harry thought his head until another thought occurred to him.

"If that's the case then how come you left. You look fine to me".

"I wasn't born over there but I'm the only one who can, except for me, my mom and this August guy, but that's not important. I'm telling you Harry, no one ever leaves... until now. That's only because I brought my mom here. Everyone else in this town, the people who are cursed, they can't leave. It's like I said, terrible things will happen. There's already been a few cars breaking down and a girl even went into labor".

Harry was confused at the significance of a woman going into labor, not realizing that the woman has been labor for as long as Henry's been alive. Harry's brain was swimming with knowledge and needed a moment to compose himself.

"How am I supposed to get into the town if no one ever goes in".

Henry smiled, "You're with me! That's how I got my mom in. We gotta hurry now. My mom's probably already looking for me".

Harry looked at the boy and asked while trying to hide his teasing smile, "Why's that lad".

Henry looked down with a guilty look on his face, "I kind of snuck out of school to meet you here".

Harry chuckled and thought about how Hermione would react to this news.

Harry drove the car and finally spotted the green sign that said: **Welcome to StoryBrooke**.

Harry sighed in relief and said in his mind, "_Thought I was going mental looking for this place_".

Harry looking around the neighborhood and thought, **"_Looks old fashioned and kind quaint. This town definitely has that fairy tale feel to it"._**

"Hey, can we stop. I'm a little bit hungry and I left my lunch at school". Henry asks Harry

"Don't you want the curse to be broken". Harry reminds the kid.

"Yeah but I can't save the town on a empty stomach". Henry said to Harry.

Harry laughed as they entered Granny's Diner and Harry avoided the stares he was getting. He knew what he was getting into when Henry told him about this town. Harry was the outsider.

"Come on, I found a free booth over here". Henry said.

They both settled in the booth and Harry asked Henry, "I got a question that has been bugging me lad. How do you fit in this town and the fairy tales. I only seem to know that you weren't born here and that you had to go find your mom".

Henry was about to answer but was cut off by a loud shout, "HENRY"! Everyone in the diner heard it. Harry turned to see a dark haired woman who was wearing a business suit and wearing red lipstick. Her voiced was definitely sharp, Harry did not want to be on the receiving end of that and he had met Snape and Mcgonagall.

Henry cringed as the woman walked over to his table, "Henry, this has gone far enough! You can't just keep dropping out of school like that. You're really scaring me and - oh and who are you"? The woman realized that the boy was not alone.

"Um, hello". Harry greeted the woman. He wasn't sure about her but his gut instinct was telling him that she was dangerous and if any of his adventures had taught him anything, it was to trust your gut no matter what. He realized that she asked for his name.

Harry answered, "I'm Harry, who are you"?

"I'm Regina Mills, The Mayor of this town"! She said threateningly. She continued, "Now what are you doing with my son"!

"Relax Mayor, I found him sitting on the side of the road. The lad was asking for a ride into town". Harry said matter of factly.

She looked at Harry with a very stern gaze and then turned to her son, "Well, he's back with his mother. You can leave now. I'm sure our little town isn't the tourist attraction you would be interested in".

Harry stared back at her and cooly replied, "I don't know. I kind of like the old fashion feel of this little town. I might stick around for a little while".

Regina narrowed her eyes at Harry and replied, " I don't know you or why you are here but I suggest you leave this town as soon as possible and if you come near my son again, I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do! Goodbye". Regina left the diner with Henry but before they exited the place, Harry gave a smile towards Henry that told him all he needed to know.

"Well, she was dramatic. She kinda reminds me of Draco". Harry said dryly as he was thinking about who Regina is.

**"Game on Regina. What are you hiding_"_****?**

**Authors Notes: So Harry has met Regina and he now knows more about the curse. He will meet with Emma and Mary Margaret next. Also, I forgot to mention that this takes place after the episode: Red-Handed (The Middle of Season 1). Hope you guys like it.**


	3. The Kathryn Nolan Case

**Harry Potter And Fairytales**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter  
Adam and Eddy own Once Upon A Time**

**The Kathryn Nolan Case**

After the lovely Mayor of Storybrooke left the Diner, Harry was left pondering on what to do next to break this curse.

"_I should probably start with looking at that book that the lad seems to talk about so much". _Harry thought in his head.

"There's your Hamburger and fries sir. Hope that makes you feel better after facing the mayor's wrath". A waitress said as she came by to deliver Harry's order.

Harry nodded and gave her a smile and replied,

"It's no problem. I've met worse then her. Is she like that to everybody or is she just being protective over the lad".

The waitress chuckled, "I guess you're correct on both fronts. The mayor is very protective when it comes to her son but she's never really been friendly or social with anyone in this town".

"She's hostile to everybody here"? Harry asked as he was eating his fries.

"Well, I'm not sure but I've yet to see her smile at anybody except for her son".

"I take it you don't get many visitors"? Harry asked.

The waitress thought for a bit, " No, not until a few months ago. The new sheriff came here not too long ago but everybody's talked with her once. However, this new guy came actually not long before you did".

Harry frowned at the fact that the waitress said '_New Sheriff_''. He knows that he will need to find out what happened to the old one. Harry then remembered the other piece of information. It wasn't hard for him to figure out the other guy had to be this '_August' _that Henry mentioned.

"RUBY"! A voice yelled out from the counter. Harry noticed it was from a much older woman with white hair with eyes that matched the waitress he was talking with.

"Crap! I gotta get back to work before my grandma yells at me again. I hope you enjoy your time here. Our town rarely ever get visitors". The waitress (who's name was apparently Ruby) walked back.

Harry thanked her at continued eating his food. As he was eating, he realized his first thing to do afterwards was get in touch with the kid again and hopefully speak with this other mother of his.

After Harry finished his meal, he payed for the food and was about to leave until a question hit his mind.

"Excuse me, Ruby"? Harry asked.

Ruby turned to him, "Yes"?

Harry smiled and said, "Thank you for the meal but I do have a question"?

Ruby nodded and motioned him to ask.

"You said that one of the newcomers here besides me was the New Sheriff. What happened to the old Sheriff? Did he or she retire"? Harry asked, fearing the worst.

Ruby then had a sad look in her eyes. She was going to answer back but her Granny spoke first,

"I'm afraid not. Old Sheriff Graham had died of a heart attack recently. It was very weird considering that he was in good health but it happened".

"And nobody else has died before then". Harry asked suspiciously.

Granny nodded her head no but Ruby's eyes widened and said,

"Well, actually someone was killed a few days ago". Ruby's shoulders stiffened at the bad memory at the Toll Bridge.

"Accident or murder"? Harry asked

"No, it was definitely a murder. Her name is Kathryn Nolan. She disappeared a week ago. I helped the Sheriff uncover evidence that suggested she was murdered". Ruby flinched, she was preferred not to remember what she found under the Toll Bridge.

"Did the sheriff find a suspect with the evidence"? Harry asked calmly.

"Yeah, a school teacher named Mary Margaret Blanchard. She was having an affair with Kathryn's husband David". Ruby replied back.

"**28 years living here and nothing ever changes, according to the lad anyway but now a bloke dies of a heart attack and a woman gets murdered. Yeah, I wouldn't have bought that as a coincidence even during my early years at Hogwarts".** Harry thought in his head

"She's also the Sheriff's roomate". Ruby added.

Harry nodded at Ruby as he processed this information. He knew something was definitely going on here. He thanked them again and left the shop. He walked to his car and opened the door but he noticed that something was near was placed in the passenger seat. He went around his vehicle and saw that it was the kid's storybook.

"Heh, sneaky little bugger".

Harry touched the cover the storybook and he was instantly hit with a wave of magic and he saw a flash of memories. The effect ended and all he Harry saw was book in his passenger seat. Harry had known that he should trust his gut (it has saved him many times) no matter the circumstance, that the curse was real and now he knew he was right.

* * *

Emma had received a call after having left the sheriff station, looking for Henry. The Sheriff had been having a bad day since she had to lock up her friend/roommate for the murder of Kathryn Nolan.

"Did you find him"? Emma asked desperately

"I did find him. No thanks to you but regardless, I have a new task for you, Miss Swan. I want you to look into something. Their is a new person in town. I don't trust him. I believe he is to no good". Regina replied on the other end.

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's paranoia and replied,

"You want me to roll him into the station and interrogate him because you don't trust him? You asked me to do the same with August and he turned out fine. Seems like you're losing your touch Madam Mayor". Emma retorted

She heard Regina sigh on the other end, "Yes, and like August I have a good reason for my distrust. He was the one that found _My son _outside the town line and was with him at the Diner".

Emma's attention was grabbed at that moment. A stranger giving Henry a ride home? That definitely did not sit well with her at all.

"Who is he"?

"He goes by the name Harry. He was inside Granny's a few minutes ago after I picked Henry up. I want to report a harassment. I trust you will do your job and do it to the letter. Have a pleasant day, Miss Swan". Emma heard Regina hang up, indicating the conversation is over.

"Alright Harry, Who are you and what are you doing with my kid". Emma said as she turned her car on and drove towards Granny's.

Emma had made it as he watched the man who she assumed was Harry closed his car door. She got a good look at him. She had to admit it, he was handsome. He was a bit taller then her and had wild black hair. He looked like he could handle himself in a fight. What surprised Emma was his green eyes. They were intense and Emma almost thought that they were looking right through her. Emma then ignored her thoughts and walked over to the man, determined to get the truth out of him.

Harry noticed the beautiful blonde woman in the red leather jacket and jeans come out of the police car. He knew he had to talk to her eventually but he had trouble figuring out why the Sheriff was after him.

"**So this is the mother that Henry came to find. The Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Damn! They got the 'fairest in all the land' part right".** Harry thought as he turned to the sheriff.

"Harry"? The Sheriff asked him.

Harry nodded and asked, "What can I do for you Sheriff? Is it a crime to eat at a diner"?

Emma retorted back, "No but harassment is".

Harry narrowed his eyes as he scratched his stubble and replied, "Sheriff, I've only been in this town for about fifteen minutes. Tell me, who could I have possibly harassed"?

Their was no reply but Harry could tell Emma was at a loss herself.

"The Mayor told you that didn't she"?

Just by the look on her face, Harry could tell that the Sheriff did not like the Mayor at all.

"Yes but you were with Henry. It is completely natural for a mother to be concerned with their child riding with a stranger". Emma replied annoyed.

Harry nodded in understanding and said, "Miss, the boy was sitting on the side of the road outside the town line. I was only looking for the lad. He even asked me to give him a ride into town". Harry had decided to leave out the fact that Henry had contacted him. It's not time for him to tell everything yet.

Harry continued, "The lad doesn't seem afraid of strangers but I completely understand the Mayor's concern but she certainly didn't need to threaten me".

The Sheriff's head had cocked to the side and her eyebrow rose. Harry had recalled Henry doing this while he was talking to him earlier.

"She threatened you? What'd she say"? She asked

"She certainly was not very welcoming. That's for bloody sure. She told me to get in my car and leave town. She said that if she caught me with her son again then she will destroy me again if it is the last thing she does". Harry answered with his arms crossed.

Harry noticed the Sheriff's eyes narrowed and her expression hardened,

"She's quite lovely. She threatened me the same way when I got here". She said sarcastically

"Quite, but a bit dramatic though". Emma gave small smile in agreement.

"I'd say more then a bit. Alright Harry, I believe you but you better watch out for her. She doesn't take her threats lightly and there are a lot of people her under her thumb".

Harry nodded and smiled, "Don't worry. She's not the first to threaten me".

"You have a last name Harry". The Sheriff asked.

Harry mentally cursed at himself. He knew that if he told her his real name then she wouldn't believe him. It's very likely she would've read those blasted books about him in the past and believed it to be fiction.

"**She'll think I'm a raving lunatic if I tell her right now. I hate to do it but I gotta lie"**.

Luckily he and Hermione had planned for moments like these where muggles would ask for identification. He handed out a badge and showed it to her.

"My name is Hadrian Black. Harry for short, I'm a private investigator from England". Harry explained.

The Sheriff nodded in acknowledgement and said to him, "You're a long way from home then Mr. Black".

Harry was glad that she bought it. It wasn't even technically a lie. Not long after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione discovered that Harry was actually short for Hadrian. Although he still preferred to be called Harry by people. His godfather was a Black so that wasn't really a lie either.

"Call me Harry, I'm on a long vacation. Wanted to get away for awhile. Should I continue to call you Sheriff or do you have a name too"? Harry asked in a joking manner.

She gave him a half smile and replied, "I'm Emma, Emma Swan. Look Harry, I got to go. I got a case to crack so stay out of trouble, or you'll be seeing me again". Harry chuckled at her statement as she walking back to her police car, knowing how easy it is to avoid trouble (note the sarcasm).

"A case? What kind"? Harry asked

"Someone was murdered under a part of town called the Toll Bridge. We have a suspect but I need to determine whether she's guilty or not". Emma answered

Harry replied, "By the worried look on your face, you want to prove that she's innocent. Am I right Swan"?

Emma stared at him for a few seconds but Harry could definitely feel her gaze on him, trying to figure him out.

"She's my friend but she's not the type to commit murder". Emma blurted out. She couldn't believe she just said that.

"But because you're the Sheriff and a certain Mayor who throws temper tantrums if she doesn't get her way, wants you to do your job? How good am I doing"? Harry cheekily finished.

"Why are you asking me"? Emma asked with steel in her voice.

"Relax Emma, I simply am offering my help with your case". Harry replied

"I thought you were on vacation. You said you wanted to get away from work and why would you want to help me with the case". Emma countered

Harry replied, "My vacation can be over when I say it's over. Not to mention, the mayor threatened and I really don't take threats lightly". Harry saw Emma chuckle a bit at that.

Harry continued, "And from what I hear, she wants this women condemned to prison. Proving her innocence would be very bad for the mayor, wouldn't it".

"You wanna get revenge on Regina because she threatened you"? Emma asked as she cocked her eyebrow at Harry.

Harry retorted back, "Others have threatened me like that before and often times, they actually tried to kill me". Emma couldn't argue with that but she wasn't absolutely sure yet if Regina would actually attempt to murder this guy. Even Mr. Gold is more likely to commit murder in her eyes then Regina.

Harry continued, "You told me that their is quite a bit of people in this town that are in her pocket. The fact that you-The Bloody Sheriff of this town told me that confirms to me that you're not under her thumb. You're also wanting to defend this woman when the mayor is most likely trying to condemn her. This is more then just getting back at someone Swan. It's about defiance against corruption. It's about exposing a dirty mayor to the public but most important of all, it's about saving an innocent life from being ruined".

Harry could tell he had struck a nerve with her. He could see that she was in agreement with him but was still troubled. He stared at her for a moment and saw something in her hazel eyes that he could've sworn was a look of admiration and understanding. Like she saw someone who was a lot like her. Not to mention the small blush on her face. She quickly composed herself and replied,

"What makes you think Mary Margaret is innocent"? Emma asked Harry with a challenged look in her eyes.

"Besides the Mayor wanting to put the woman behind bars"? Harry joked

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes as Harry continued, " Because the Mayor is certainly the type to cover up a murder. You did after all say that their are a lot of people here that work under her thumb. In other words, if she did commit murder then she could get these people to lie and cover it up".

"Is that it? No other reason besides being threatened by her". Emma asked in confusion. She respected that Harry was taking her warning to heart but he doesn't even have all the facts. He hasn't even met Mary Margaret.

"Emma, I've learned a long time ago that sometimes, facts are not enough even when you feel like they are telling you something, your gut might tell you something else entirely. You have to follow your instincts to know where to go. Trust your gut and you'll know what the right thing to do is even if it doesn't make sense".

Emma understood trusting her gut. She had a superpower for crying out loud! Yet, what Harry was insinuating was that she should discard all the facts if her gut says otherwise, no matter the consequences.

"I'm sorry but you're wrong. Facts bring the truth out, not belief. Just because you believe in something doesn't make it true".Emma argued to Harry.

"Even if the facts are misleading"? Harry retorted back.

Emma rolled her eyes. She thought he was being ridiculous.

"Look, I appreciate your offer of help Harry. You are right about some of what you've said but I know what I'm doing in this case. I don't need any help so thanks but no thanks".

Harry reluctantly nodded, he had expected that. He then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down a few numbers.

"What is it"? Emma asked confused.

"Don't worry Swan, I understand. However, should you change your mind. Just dial that number and I'll drive over to help in any way I can". Harry answered as he offered the piece of paper to her.

Emma was in a argument with herself. Her mind was telling her to reject the offer. It was better for her not to get close with anyone. Yet, she was hearing a voice in her head that was telling her to take it. She was at a loss but for once, she listened to the voice.

"Thanks". Emma reluctantly took the paper with Harry's number on it.

They both were about to leave each other but Emma turned around and said, "Just so you know Harry, If anything happens to Henry and I think you could be involved, You'll have to deal with me and you have no idea what I'm capable of. So be careful". She left without letting Harry reply.

Harry had gotten in his car and looked at the storybook and laughed,

"Too late for that Ms. Swan, I'm already in trouble and it's already here".

Harry then picked up the Storybook and opened it up, hoping this would turn out better then the end of his second year at Hogwarts.

Unbeknownst to Harry, A much older man with grey hair and wearing a business suit had a sinister look on his face was staring at Harry from far away.

"What are you doing here"? The man muttered quietly.

**Author Notes: I hope all of you like this. I apologize for taking a long time updating. I've been distracted with what's been going on this past month. I'm back now. Anyways, if you wish, let me know what you think in your reviews.**


	4. Curses And Magic

**Harry Potter and Fairytales**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.  
Adam and Eddy own Once Upon A Time.**

**Curses and Magic**

Harry recalled her conversation with Emma Swan. She was not a fan of the Mayor and that definitely earned a win in Harry's book. Still, He could not deny the energy he was feeling when he was talking with her. It certainly didn't help that she was beautiful. He could also tell that she was a warrior, desiring to fight injustice and defending the innocent, just like him. He also realized he hated lying to her. Harry was not a manipulative person like Tom Riddle but he understood that sometimes he had to lie when the truth is too much to handle or when their was not enough time. He wasn't sure why but his instincts were ordering him to not to. It was like they were telling him to trust her.  
Like him, she was good at reading people which will make this whole 'break the curse' thing more difficult then it already is. Maybe he could try just being straight with her and show her his magic. It might be easier that way since she refused his offer of help. He wasn't surprised though. Harry was no fool but he hoped that she'll reconsider in time. His gut told him that he did the right thing.

After Harry had rented a room at Granny's, He had quickly started to read Henry's storybook. The notion of an entire town's inhabitants being from a different world was definitely a large one for Harry to swallow (which is saying something considering he had come back from the dead). He had read some muggle fables during his days at his primary school. The kicker here was the stories in Henry's book were not like the ones he remembered. He was pretty sure that Little Red Riding Hood was not the Big Bad Wolf and yet, the opposite was precisely what this book was telling him. It wasn't hard to figure out that the snappy Mayor that threatened him was the Evil Queen from Snow White. He had read through half of the book until he remembered to call Hermione to fill her in on what's going on.

Harry waited for her to pick up and answer. She never did and the phone went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Hermione, it's Harry. Look I've made it to the invisible town. The boy was right. Their is a curse on this town and I'm working to help break it but this is getting really weird, Like more then our usual weird. Call me back when you can and I'll tell you more". Harry recorded as he sent the message to his best friend.

He continued on reading into the story of the Evil Queen. He was surprised about her story, including the parts involving the Evil Queen's mother: Cora Mills.

"**Merlin! It's like being raised by Umbridge! Great, nice going Potter! Did not need that image in my head! Why blame it all on a little girl though"?** Harry thought in his head.

He continued on reading through the stories of Snow White, Prince Charming, Rumpelstiltskin, Belle and all the way to the last page. The weird thing was that the last pages were teared out.

"I'll have to ask Henry about that". Harry muttered as he closed the book.

He didn't even realize that about five hours had passed since he got in his room. It was about 4:45pm at the moment.

He picked up his specially crafted supply bag that is charmed for only him to see unless he decides otherwise. It carried multiple potions, a pistol, a notebook to write important information for cases (Hermione's idea), a flashlight (A glowing Wand would not be a good idea to use in front of muggles), and his Cloak of Invisibility.

It also carried the Sword of Gryffindor. Neville had given it to Harry a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. After a short argument that ended with Neville and Hermione convincing Harry it was his. She told him that the goblins have forgiven him for breaking into Gringotts because destroying a Horcrux. They had given Harry the sword as a thank you for saving them from Voldemort. Minister Shacklebolt certainly didn't have a problem with it as he believed that after everything Harry has done for their world, Harry deserved such a weapon. It certainly proved quite useful in the past. He wasn't a master with the blade but he learned some techniques after a few cases he solved in Japan.

Harry held his hand out and muttered, "Accio Flashlight". What shocked Harry was the flashlight did not fly into his hand. He then grabbed his wand and casted the same summoning charm. It still didn't work.

"**What the bloody hell"?** Harry wondered in his mind.

He tried it again, this time with his pistol. It still didn't work. The gun had remained where it was. He then decided to try a different spell.

"Lumos" Harry's wand did not light up like it was supposed to.

"The curse must be interrupting my magic". Harry said in an angry voice. He then thought of testing out certain spells while he was in here. Both unlocking charms and locking charms didn't work either. Harry tried vanishing one of the chairs but it still stayed in it's position. He could not shrink objects. He pointed his wand at his leather jacket and muttered,

"Scourgify". It didn't affect the dirty coat.

"Shame, I was needing to clean that off after that fight with the muggle serial killer in London". Harry muttered.

Harry had a feeling this wasn't going to work but he was hoping to get a message to Hermione,

"Expecto Patronum" Nothing came out of the wand as Harry expected. He realized that mostly spells of conjuration were not working. Most spells were not working but he could still use simple and basic charms to help himself out except for levitation.

"Guess I'll just have to make do. So much for just showing Swan my magic".

Harry grabbed his cloak to make sure it still works which it did.

He had to get moving now though. The sooner he breaks this curse, the sooner his problems with his magic will resolve.

After he made sure everything was secure. He put on his black leather jacket and grabbed his bag and left his room

The main priority was to find out more who's who in this town. This will be a lot harder now since Harry was having trouble with his magic.

He was getting hungry though so he decided to have supper at Granny's before getting started. He quickly placed his bag deep inside the car's trunk then locked it. He could not allow anyone to see what's inside.

* * *

Emma wished she could see Henry but she doubt that their is any way Regina would allow that to happen. Regina has the kid now and after the stunt that Henry pulled, She was sure that Regina would not let him out of her sight.

She sighed, though she was relieved that Henry was all right. She owed her thanks to that man. She did believe Harry. She could tell that Harry didn't lie to her. Something was bothering her though. What is going on with Regina giving Harry the same threat that she gave her? Did Regina see him as big a threat as Emma was to her and if he is, then why?

She thought back to her conversation with Harry,

She had to admit, he was kind of handsome. She could definitely hear Ruby teasing her in her mind.  
He was definitely annoyed when she interrogated him at first. He was dripping with sarcasm and yet, he was very reasonable when explaining how he found Henry. She was studying his face as he talked to detect any lies in his statement but she found nothing. This stumped her. It means either Regina lied to get her away from Henry which didn't make sense because she has already been pressing Emma to arrest Mary Margaret. The other option is that Regina sees Harry as a threat to her and Harry's honest statement that the Mayor had threatened him the exact same way she threatened Emma had just made that theory more likely to be true. Harry had said that Regina was not the first to threaten him that way and that those same people tried to kill him. She wasn't sure what to make of that.

"**He's an investigator. He had to have made a few enemies here and there".** Emma reasoned in her mind.

Emma had then decided to warn him to watch his steps around Madame Mayor and to not poke the bear. She already has made mistakes with that and she had already payed the price for her actions. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Harry was gonna take this lying down. He seemed too headstrong for that.

She didn't have much time so she had bid farewell to Harry and had warned him to stay out of trouble. She was kind of unsettled when she heard Harry laugh at her statement. She hoped he wasn't a trouble magnet. Their is enough trouble going on in this town these days. She liked that Harry wanted to help her solve this case and save her friend. She had to admit, she kind of liked Harry. He seemed like a good man and she hated that. She thought Neal was a good man and that belief caused her to go to prison and give up her son. She hated that she felt an attracted to him. She hated that he saw right through her. She actually had to end the conversation to sort herself out. She doesn't want herself to get attached to anyone. Graham's death was more then enough to keep Emma from opening herself up to anyone else ever.

**"Graham" **Emma's entire calm demeanor dropped instantly

"**Stop! Don't think about him now! He's dead"!  
**Emma argued in her head.

A few tears dropped to her cheek. She wiped them away instantly and tried her hardest to compose herself.

This is why she only allowed One-night stands to happen and nothing else.

A phone ringed and Emma picked up and her heart dropped. If their was any doubt that Regina was not behind Kathryn's murder then they are gone now. She then thanked Dr. Whale for the information and hung up. She then went to go find Mary Margaret and tell her the not so good news.

"**Damn it! Harry was fucking right about Regina"! **Emma thought in her mind.

Emma had also thought this was Regina's doing but she didn't realize this until Harry brought it out in the open.

Emma went over to Mary Margaret's prison cell and handed her breakfast. Mary Margaret said thanks and began eating to keep her strength up.

"Look, I know Mr. Gold doesn't want us to talk but you should hear this from me". Emma said with a dreadful expression on her face.

Mary Margaret turned to look at her friend and Emma continued,

"The test results came back for the heart and it was a match for Kathryn. She's dead". Emma said fearing what was coming next.

Emma couldn't imagine what her friend was thinking right now but she took a deep breath and continued,

"I'm sorry... for a lot of things but now that we have proof of her death, we have enough evidence to move forward with the case against you. It's gonna happen".

Emma sat down on a chair, trying to level with her friend.

"You know I do believe you right? Emma asked her.

"Yes" Mary Margaret whispered. She was terrified of what was going to happen to her now.

"All this evidence here tells me one thing for certain: You are being framed and I think Regina is behind it". Emma confesses to her friend.

Mary Margaret stands up in her seat with hope in her eyes.

"Then why am I still in here? Why aren't you confronting her"? Mary Margaret says with desperation in her voice.

"Belief is not proof" Emma attempts to reason with her.

"But you just said" Mary Margaret argues back in desperation

Emma looks at her friend in the eye and attempts to reason with her,

"If I don't do this right, this will end up worse for you. Every time I've gone up against Regina, she's seen it coming and I've lost".

"So what makes this time any different". Mary Margaret asks her.

Emma gives a smile of hope and replies, "She doesn't know I suspect anything".

Mary Margaret asks her with confusion in her voice, "Why would she do this to me? What did I do to her that would warrant _this_"?

"I don't know but I will find out and I promise you, I won't stop until I expose what she's up to".

"How are you going to do that Emma, this is her town"? Mary Margaret asks with despair in her voice.

Emma's voice stumbles as she was at a loss herself but she musters her courage and replies,

"I'm working on it. Listen to me Mary Margaret".

Emma continues, "I have faith in you but now I need you... to have faith in me".

Emma grabs her the hand of her only friend as she fights the tears in her eyes.

"Can you do that"? Emma asks her.

Mary Margaret smiles but her eyes told another story, "Of course".

Emma leaves, not knowing that Mary Margaret was planning to break out of her cell with the key that was in her hand.

Meanwhile, Emma was pondering over who to approach on helping with the case.

**"Harry's an investigator. He can help you. He already distrusts Regina. He even offered his help".** Strangely, Emma's instinct was to trust Harry.

**"I don't even know him! What can he even do to help me? He doesn't have Mr. Gold's resources".** Emma's argued back in her mind.

"**Like Gold is any different. He's actually worse and you know that he will always want something in return. Harry has offered his help and has even explained his reasons.".** Emma couldn't help but think that this voice, she was hearing sounded quite a bit like Henry.

"**Enough! You're right about Gold but I need him. He's probably the only one here who can keep Mary Margaret off death row. If I have to work with a monster to keep my friend safe then so be it"! **Emma ended the mental argument in her head.

Emma hated going against her gut but she had to look at the facts that Gold held power in Storybrooke and is possibly the only one who could stop Regina from getting what she wants.

* * *

Harry walked into the diner and greeted Ruby. He noticed Henry but he was talking with someone. He had black hair and a scruffy beard and wore a black leather jacket. He walked over and the man stared at him. Henry noticed and turned around.

"Oh, Hey Harry"! Henry smiled and Harry gave a look as if he was saying _"You going to introduce me to your friend or not"_.

"This is August. He's here to help on Operation Cobra". Henry explained.

"**Kids with their code names which is ironic, considering that Ron, Hermione and I never used code names at Hogwarts. Except for when Sirius was in hiding"**. Harry mentally chuckled and then shook August's hand.

"So you're August". Harry said as he sat down.

"Wayne Booth and you're Harry. I didn't know he was bringing in help".

"I told him about you and how I reached you. I'm sorry Harry. I know I should've warned you first but I got so excited and I just thought we should all be on the same page". Henry explained

Harry sighed. He did not like this at all, especially with his magic acting up but he had to reassure the kid,

"Don't worry about it Henry. I get it. Just remember to ask me first next time". Harry replied. Harry was definitely not okay with someone else here knowing his true identity.

"So you truly believe everything? About the Town? The Curse and Emma Swan's role in it"? August asked with uncertainty.

Harry hesitated before answering. He didn't like that Henry was completely trusting of this guy. Could he work for Regina? Harry didn't know the answer but he had to play along.

"Yes"

"I guess I can't say I'm surprised, given who are and what you faced, Mr. Potter". August said back.

Harry stiffened,

"In this town, my last name is Black".

August nodded, "That's smart. This usually wouldn't have been a problem but somebody has now written your story. We are lucky that neither Regina nor Mr. Gold have known about you yet. Emma would not have believed you if you told her the truth".

Harry nodded, "You know Emma". He meant it as a statement.

"I've met her a few times in this town. She was curious on what I was doing here in Storybrooke".

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder the same thing". Said Harry cheekily as his eyes narrowed on August. He knew that August lied about how he knew Emma.

August could tell that Harry did not trust him.

"Harry, We are

Harry interrupted, "How did you come into the town? I only got in because of Henry and he told me that you came in by yourself. Who are you"?

August felt stumped. Unlike Henry, Harry wasn't letting anything get past him. In a way, Harry reminded August of Emma a little bit.

Henry was confused by Harry's hostility,

"Hey! Calm down Harry, he's on our side. He said he's here to help us with Operation Cobra"! Henry argued to Harry.

Harry calmed down and August took a deep breath and said,

"Believe it or not Harry, I am on your side. I can prove it to you".

"Alright" Harry muttered. Harry wasn't sure why but he just did not trust August. He just has a bad feeling about him.

August nodded in acceptance, "Anyways, I got some stuff to do. See you later kid".

When August left, Harry turned to Henry and said,

"Be careful with this guy. We don't know anything about him except he got in this town all by himself which shouldn't be even possible here". Harry couldn't believe he was the one using logic here.

"I trust that he's here to help. Isn't that enough? Why don't you trust him? He's not working for my mom". Henry asked.

Harry couldn't argue with that but considering Harry just met the guy, his reasons were justified. He had seen people backstab each other multiple times in his life, starting back in Hogwarts when he found out Peter Pettigrew betrayed his parents to Voldemort.

"We just don't know who he is or how he's here". Harry said.

Harry sighed, knowing he couldn't get the kid to understand his side of the argument. He was too young to understand.

"Yeah, maybe". Harry muttered uncertainly.

Harry threw the thought away and reached into his bag and smiled at Henry,

"I thought you might want this back. That was a sneaky move back there Henry". Harry said as he handed Henry the storybook.

Henry gave a big smile as he held the book,

"You read it? All of it"? Henry asked him excitedly.

"Yep, took five hours to get through it all". Harry replied

"Henry, you are aware the last pages were teared out. Right"? Harry asked him

Henry nodded, "Yeah, I teared them out. It's the final piece of the puzzle and I couldn't allow the Evil Queen to get hold of them. She can't know about my Mom's secret".

"That Emma is the one meant to break the curse". Harry confirmed to Henry.

"Yes! She's the Savior! Its her destiny! If my mom knew, she'd either kill her or put her under a sleeping curse like she did to Snow White". Henry said to Harry.

Harry snorted in response. He hates prophecies and he felt bad for Emma. She has to save an entire town full of Fairy-Tale characters.

"Henry, You said that you had to leave the town to get your Mum but she was from the land of Fairy Tales. How was she not caught in the curse? You mind filling in the blanks"? Harry asked the kid.

"Yes, the last pages are about Snow White and Prince Charming choosing to hide away their daughter before the curse hits. They hid her in a magical wardrobe that was crafted from an enchanted tree and it sent my Mom to this world. Storybrooke had to wait until she turned twenty eight because Rumpelstiltskin said that the final battle would begin on her 28th birthday". Henry explained

"How did they know the curse was going to happen"? Harry asked

"The Evil Queen promised them that it was going to happen but Snow White and Prince Charming sought the darkest magical creature in the Enchanted Forest to help them. His name is Rumpelstiltskin who has the power to predict the future".

Harry interrupted Henry, "Wait, Rumple is a seer"?

Henry shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know. The book just says that he can predict the future".

**"Shit, He probably already knows I'm here, in this town". **Harry wondered in his mind as the kid continued.

Henry continued, "Anyways, Rumpelstiltskin predicted that the child that Snow White was pregnant with is the key to breaking this curse. That's what led to Geppetto making the wardrobe. The magic came from the Blue Fairy. The wardrobe could transport the baby to this world, protecting her from the curse. Rumplestilskin said that on her 28th birthday, she would come here and bring about the final battle to end the curse". Henry finished, happy with his explanation.

"**That explains why I got the feeling that Swan didn't believe Henry's stories. She's been living her life as a muggle this whole time"**. Harry wondered in his mind.

"Who are Snow White and the Evil Queen"? Asked Harry, who was already suspecting who Evil Queen was.

"The Evil Queen is my mom who adopted me:Regina Mills. Snow White is my teacher:Mary Margaret Blanchard. Prince Charming is David Nolan who used to be in a coma but was awakened by Mary Margaret. He still doesn't remember who he is though". Henry answered.

Harry's eyes widened but not because of Regina. He had already suspected that hours ago. This was about Snow White.

"So Snow White is actually the woman who is now being accused of murder"?

"Well, yes but she didn't do it! It's my mom! She's setting up Ms. Blanchard for murder as a attempt to separate her and Prince Charming for good".

Harry nodded his head.

"I believe you lad. I believe you". Henry calmed down and smiled. He was truly grateful to know that their was someone here who believed him and showed him that he wasn't crazy. Harry knows that feeling all too well.

Harry realized that Mary Margaret Blanchard was the woman that Emma was desperate to save from prison. He had to admit, that was a solid plan to get rid of your enemy and make them suffer. The man then remembered that Blanchard was Emma's roommate. He now found this whole thing really ironic.

"How can Emma break the curse"? Harry asked Henry

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. The book doesn't say actually but I think we should start with getting her to believe".

Harry sighed,

**Ugh, this is one hell of a job"**. Harry thought in his head.

"Alright, right now I'll start with assisting your mum with clearing Mary Margaret's name". Harry says

Henry's eyes brightened, "Good idea, My mom was already confused on the fact that Regina used one of her keys to break into Ms. Blanchard's room".

Harry asked, "And what was she breaking into the apartment for"?

"The murder weapon was a knife and that's what my mom found hidden inside the apartment". Henry answered.

Harry's eyes widened immediately. Things were not looking good for Snow White.

"Yeah, the knife looked a little too clean though". Henry commented.

Harry nodded and said, "I actually ran into your mother five hours ago before I started reading this book. I offered her my help for the case".

Henry was in shock, "You did! That's great! What did she say"?

Harry took a deep breath, "She said no but I gave her a number to call me should she reconsider".

Henry did not like that response. His expression turned from hope and excitement to disappointment and acceptance. It did sound like something his Mom would do.

"Don't worry kid, we're not out yet. I could ask around and see what people know about Kathryn and Mary Margaret". Harry reassured the kid.

"Yeah, my mom can be pretty stubborn. She likes to do everything by herself when she shouldn't. She'll come around eventually". Henry replied with a smile.

Harry laughed, knowing how stubborn he can be. Not to mention the fact that he too always wants to do everything by himself. It was a fact that annoyed Hermione throughout their school years.

"Alright kid, You should return back to your house. I don't need your other mum breathing down my neck".

Henry left the diner. Harry dug out his phone and tried contacting Herminoe. It went to voicemail again. This was getting really strange. Hermione always answers back.

"It's Harry again". Harry says in the recording, "C'mon Hermione, answer the bloody phone. Look, you're right about the town. Call me back and I'll tell you what I found out". Harry sent the message and was left pondering what was going on.

An hour and a half after Harry ate his dinner and payed Ruby, he left the diner, he had noticed a card was on the front of his car. He picked it up and it said to go to an address in the town. Harry sighed and got in his car and drove over to the address.  
He noticed the large house that he was looking at. It was the far edge of the town. Calling it a House would actually be an understatement. He almost thought it was a mansion but it wasn't big enough to be a mansion. Harry got out of his car with his right hand aiming his gun at the mysterious man. His left hand took out his flashlight. Using the flashlight, he noticed a figure outside the big house. It was a man taller then Harry. He had a weird top hat on his head. He was definitely expecting Harry.

"Easy dude. You don't need that thing! I'm not your enemy. Good to see you finally showed up. You got no idea how long I've been waiting here"? The man said sarcastically.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You sent the card. What do you want with me? Why didn't you come out and talk"? Harry was never really known for his tact.

"I'm a bit theatrical and I really don't do well in public crowds Besides, I needed to finally get your attention, Harry Potter". The man replied like it was obvious.

Harry's stomach twisted like he was just punched really hard.

"**First August, now this guy? I really need to talk to Henry about this". **Harry thought in his head.

"How do you know about me". Harry asked with a scowl on his face.

The man's face, who had a twisted smile before had now started howling in laughter.

"I see everything! I keep track of everything in this town and the strangers that come into this here, including about the new guy that just so happens to look exactly like the wizard in those weird books". The man replied

Harry mentally swears that one day, he will find Skeeter and find a permanent find to stop her from writing again.

The mysterious man continued, "Unfortunately, We haven't gotten many of those in the last few decades, thanks to this nasty curse but that's why you're here, aren't you"?

Harry retorted back, "Maybe. What's it to you"? Harry could tell something was off about this guy. How come everybody else forgets who they are but this guy clearly remembers.

The man rolled his eyes and sighed, "The Savior and I are not on good terms. I kind of made a bad first impression. Act of desperation, if you will. You however, you're just the thing she needs to get this ball rolling so she can gets us all back to our homes, with all of our loved ones".

Harry looked at the card that brought him here, "This white rabbit on the card? You're from Wonderland, aren't you"?

The man's gaze darkened. Harry could tell he did not like that response, "I'm not _from _Wonderland! My _home_ is the Enchanted Forest. Wonderland is where that terrible _woman _sentenced me to before she casted this curse. She left me, forcing me to abandon my daughter! This is my curse. To live here. _Alone! Knowing! _It could drive anyone _Mad_".

Harry put his gun back in his pocket confirmed , "You're the Mad Hatter, Aren't you"?

The man laughed, "Never liked that name. My name is Jefferson and I'm here to help you".

**Authors Notes: Hope all of you like this one. Anyways the pairing is finally decided. It's Harry/Emma. I feel like they have the most in common. Also, I suggest everyone to reread the previous chapter because I edited that one and added more too the Harry/Emma conversation and this chapter talks about it in the beginning. Now, I know some people might dislike that Harry is having trouble with his magic but let's be honest, if he had magic during the Season 1 curse then he could solve almost the whole problem just by showing his magic. It's too easy. However, I fully intend for Harry's full power to return when the curse breaks (Something else might happen along the way as well). Let me know what you think in your reviews. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Infinite Worlds

**Harry Potter And Fairytales**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Harry Potter**

**Infinite Worlds**

Harry had reluctantly entered Jefferson's house per the man's request for their talk. Harry felt sympathy for the Mad Hatter. The man was separated from his daughter for 28 years. Jefferson also seems to remember everything where everyone else did not. Jefferson held out a cup to Harry and asked,

"Tea"?

"No thanks". Replied Harry. He was not foolish enough to accept tea from the bloody Mad Hatter.

Jefferson chuckled, he was glad that this one was smarter then the Sheriff.

"I have a few questions for you before I can answer yours". Jefferson said as he poured tea for himself.

"Fair enough". Harry replied then he motioned him to continue.

"How are you here"? Jefferson blurted out.

Harry stopped and thought about the question. He didn't expect it. He thought the man would've already known.

"You called me over here". Harry retorted like it was obvious.

"I meant how are you in Storybrooke"? Jefferson persisted

"What are you on about? If you've been watching this town as you said then you know I'm not the first visitor to come to this town".

"That's why I'm asking, you idiot! Two others have come into this town! The Savior came through with her Henry and another man came in alone! So, how did you come in here"? Jefferson asked agitated.

"The same as the Sheriff. Henry believes those blasted books and had sent a message to me about a whole town being cursed". Jefferson laughed in response.

"That makes sense. Regina always loves sinking her teeth in Ms. Blanchard".

"Anything else"?

"Yes, how do I put this delicately Potter? How do you and your kind exist in this world"? Harry's eyes went wide.

"I don't follow" Jefferson rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"This place was supposed to be an land without magic. And yet, the existence of you and your kind completely contradicts this fact about the curse".

Harry was not sure what to say to that was putting it mildly. He never even considered the idea of a world without magic. He thought magic was just a part of the world from the beginning.

"Oi! Slow down mate! I didn't even know about you guys a day ago! Not to mention about the idea of their being other worlds out there". Harry countered.

Jefferson scoffed and replied, "You're just like her! You and Emma are so arrogant to believe that your world is the only one". Harry was liking this guy less and less. Jefferson continued on, "Their are infinite worlds just like this one. They can touch one another. Some have magic, some don't and some need magic. Got it now Potter". Jefferson ended his rant and Harry's eyes widened,

"Wait, what did you say"? Jefferson rolled his eyes in frustration. He was thinking that Potter was more oblivious then he believed.

"I said that some have magic and some"

Harry interrupted him, "No, I meant about the bit about worlds touching each other".

"What about it"? Asked Jefferson.

"You asked me how my kind exists in this world. I think you answered your question". Saying it was a long shot was putting it mildly but Harry's gut was telling him this was the answer.

"Are you insinuating..."?

Harry interrupted, "I'm simply answering your question. I think that some magic from your world or another world came to mine and this magic never really left but unlike before, people started to believe in science rather then magic". Harry wasn't very sure of his prediction and could imagine Hermione pointing out the flaws. Jefferson looked shocked at the man's words.

Harry continued, "You said it yourself, if this place was not supposed to have magic then it must have come from somewhere". Harry realized how ironic of what he was saying. Harry had never thought about the origins of magic. Nobody in his world ever questioned it. They thought that magic was just apart of the world.

Jefferson was frozen for about two minutes until he muttered, "That's a big if Potter but those books did say that you were born into this world so it must be true". Harry nodded in relief.

Jefferson continued, "I can only assume that your magic comes from my land: The Enchanted Forest. The place where we were all ripped from thanks to this curse but why do your kind hide from the people without magic"?

Harry winced. He knew the answer was fear. Wizards and Witches throughout the world are fearful of how the muggles would react to the existence of magic. Well, except for the Death Eater fanatics that were always a thorn in Harry's side.

"If the muggles found out about us then they would all want it". Harry answered truthfully

Jefferson snorted, "You say that like it's a bad thing".

Harry reasoned, "It could be. You've read those books so you know what happened so you know how easy magic can corrupt people. How easy it is for magic to push people into turning themselves into something they don't recognize. We could easily end up getting more Voldemorts or Evil Queens as a result".

Jefferson nodded in acceptance. The Mad Hatter knew all about turning something he doesn't recognize when he abandoned his daughter to help Regina save her father. He still hasn't forgiven himself for that and if this curse doesn't break, he probably never will.

"Okay Potter, you've answered my questions. What are yours"?

Harry took deep breath, finally getting this conversation to where he wanted to go,  
"How can I prove Mary Margaret's innocence"?

Jefferson narrowed his eyes and spoke in an angry tone, "You should stop worrying about that and worry about getting The Savior to believe in magic".

Harry replied sarcastically, "You tried that. How is that going for you"?

Jefferson slammed his fist on the table and shouted, "This isn't a joke Potter! If the Savior doesn't believe in magic then she can't break the curse. She can't break the curse then none of us go back! You need to take this matter seriously Potter"!

Harry snorts and jokes back, "And people tell me I have a bad temper".

Jefferson glared at him and Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Relax mate. If I wasn't taking this seriously then I wouldn't even be here".

Jefferson calmed down and Harry continued, "Now, how can I prove Mary Margaret's innocence"?

Jefferson asked, "You know where the crime took place"?

Harry replied, "Yeah, The Toll Bridge. Why"?

Jefferson advised, "I'd start there. Their is a chance that you might find something that The Savior was too blind to see".

Harry muttered under his breath, "Start at the beginning and work your way up".

"Exactly Mr Potter! Perhaps then you can then work with Emma and solve this murder but please do remember to break the curse while you're at it". Jefferson replied back.

Harry ignored Jefferson's snappy comeback and says, "Thank you for the assistance. Should the Mayor pay a visit , do me a favor. If she comes asking for a Hadrian Black then tell her that you've never seen him".

Jefferson frowned and guessed, "Your cover story"?

Harry snorted and replied, "Something like that".

Jefferson shrugged his shoulders as if to say, "Okay, whatever" which made Harry roll his eyes.

Harry was then about to leave when he turned around one more time and said, "Hey, just one more thing Jefferson. If I actually pull this off and end this curse, can you do one thing for me"?

Jefferson paused for a long time and said with a steely tone in his voice, "What do you want"?

Harry smirked and answered, "Find your Grace and talk to her. Be her father again". Jefferson was completely thrown off by Harry's request.

Jefferson's eyes narrowed, "She wouldn't want to see me Potter. I abandoned her".

Harry sympathized with Jefferson but he then remembered back to how much dedication Sirius gave him and what that meant to him.

"You'll never know until you try mate. It's never too late".

Jefferson snorted, "Even so, this will mean nothing if you don't help break this curse Potter".

Harry nodded his head and bid his goodbye to the Mad Hatter and exited the house. He got in his car and drove home to go to sleep. He resolved to investigate the Toll Bridge tomorrow.

* * *

**One Day Later**

After his breakfast, Harry instantly drove towards the Toll Bridge like he planned. He put on some black gloves that he tended to use when investigating muggle crime scenes. He couldn't allow anything to have his fingerprints on it. That would be very difficult to explain. With his magic being disabled by the curse, he had to resort to using muggle means to do his job. It certainly helped that he didn't rely solely on his magic to do what he needs to do.

He looked around the area, trying to look for clues or anything that Swan may have missed. Their was barely anything there.

"_Jefferson, you better not be leading me into a dead end"_. Harry thought in his head.

Harry then spotted something that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. It was a fragment of some kind. He thought it came from a shovel. Harry once again thanked Merlin that he had packed a pair of gloves. He picked it up and said,

"Now where did you come from"?

Harry then heard the sounds of a car driving by and Harry cursed himself for his bad luck. He decided to hide it in his bag. He then realized that it was Emma's bug and the Sheriff herself came out with August.

"Harry? What the hell are you doing on the Toll Bridge"? Emma asked as she was walking.

Harry laughed. He found it ironic that Emma had the exact same idea as him.

Harry answered, "Same as you, I assume".

Emma stared at him, trying to find a lie and failed again. She then said back, "I told you to stay out of trouble".

Harry laughed and said, "The Mayor hasn't gotten in my face again, nor have I done anything illegal. So tell me Sheriff, what makes this trouble"? Emma snorted at his comment and August laughed.

Emma sighed, knowing she can't convince Harry to drop out of this case. He was far too stubborn for his own good.

"So what have you found man"? August asked

Emma turned to him and gave a look that basically said, "Great August, thanks for not backing me up". Harry then took out the fragment out of his bag and showed it to them.

He explained, "I found it on the ground, right there". He pointed where he found it.

Emma reached for it but Harry wisely pulled back. Emma gave him a look that said WTF. Harry chuckled and said, "You don't have gloves on and I prefer to not have your fingerprints on this thing. Otherwise, coming here was waste of all our time".

Emma cursed at herself for not thinking of that. She gazed at the fragment and noticed the shape of it.

"Looks like it belonged to a shovel". Emma noticed.

Harry nodded, "Not exactly something you would normally bring over here". Emma nodded and August smiled and turned to Emma and said,

"I bet you know who's shovel this belongs to". Emma smiled and agreed with August's suspicions.

"Regina". Harry stated what they were all thinking. He still wasn't sure what to make of August. He knew that August knew a lot more then he says he does and Harry wondered if he was playing Emma.

Harry chose to stop thinking about August when Emma said, "We should make sure this is actually hers. We should look inside her garage so that we're not wrong about this". Harry and August nodded their heads.

"Does that mean I'm part of your team now Sheriff"? Harry joked.

"Am I wrong in thinking you're gonna stop"? Emma replied with a cheeky grin.

Harry smiled back, "Not a chance".

Emma said, "I wouldn't have said this before but anyone who's willing to take down Madame Mayor can assist".

Harry walked over to her and said, "What changed your mind Sheriff"?

Emma sighed and said, "My friend is relying on Mr. Gold to save her. Their has to be another way".

Harry thought in his head for the mention of Gold and said, "That pawnbroker who looks like he's seen way too many reruns of The Godfather"?

Emma snorted and nodded her head, "He was the only one who had more influence then the Mayor but I've realized that he's not here to my friend. He's just there to screw with the mayor in this stupid power struggle of theirs"! Harry understood where Emma was coming from. Getting Gold to help was probably the smart decision but his instincts probably wouldn't let him.

Harry took a breath and asked her, "So why are you asking me to join you? I did after all tell you I want to get even with the Mayor for threatening me".

Emma answered back, "Yes but you also said that you believe in justice. You said that you believe in standing against corruption and I know you were telling the truth. I should never have gone to Gold because he was corrupt". Harry nodded his head in acceptance.

"So are you in Mr Black"? Emma asked

Harry chuckled and said, "I'm already in Emma".

Harry then asked, "So how do you plan on getting into her garage and finding the rest of that shovel".

Emma thought for a bit and said, "Leave that to me. Just be ready when I call you and August to assist in searching".

"On it, Sheriff". Said Harry as departed from the two and went to his car.

When he drove off, August then turned to Emma and asked her,

"Are you sure you can trust him"?

Emma thought for a minute and said, "He hasn't really done anything wrong so far and like I said, he wasn't lying when he told me about justice".

August nodded and said, "I hope you know what you're doing".

Emma wasn't sure why August was hesitant towards Harry, nor why Harry seemed cautious around August.

Emma then went into her yellow bug and dug out her son's walkie that he gave her and said, "Henry, you there"?

She heard his answer, "Hey, Emma! What's going on".

Emma gave the only smile she reserved for her boy, "I need you to do something for me. It's for Operation Cobra".

She could tell that definitely excited the kid, "I'm in! What do you need me to do".

**Authors Notes: Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
